prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Blair
| birth_place = Gary, Indiana | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = | trainer = Hiro Matsuda Eddie Graham | debut = 1977 | retired = 2001 }} Brian Leslie Blair (January 12, 1957) is a professional wrestler, and former politician in Florida, who gained fame as a professional wrestler especially as a part of the Killer Bees. After his political career, Blair returned to the squared circle in 2012, and has been since then, competing in the independent circuit. Career Blair debuted in 1977, competing in the area of Florida, primarily for independent promotions, he wrestled mostly as a "face" (good guy) He competed for top promotions such as Championship Wrestling From Florida and Jim Crockett Promotions from that time. In 1983, Blair signed for first time with the World Wrestling Federation, and was primarily used as an "enhancement talent" At this early time of his tenure with the WWF, most notably in their tours to New Japan Pro Wrestling. Blair left the promotion and returned to Championship Wrestling from Florida, winning the tag-team titles of that promotion. In 1984, Blair resigned with the WWF, and was once again used as a "enhancement" wrestler, his first highlight match with the WWF, was a match with Paul Orndorff. Blair soon left the promotion again, and returned to the area of Florida. The following year, Blair resigned with the WWF, and he was not used as a jobber anymore, but rather, he was used to form a tag-team with Jim Brunzell known as "The Killer Bees" They received a big push during their first years as a team, as well as having feud with such big teams like The Hart Foundation. The Bees used a tactic where they would use masks and confuse both, their opponents and the referee. This tactic would work well as Blair and Brunzell were similar in build and physique. By mid-1988, the team was separated off-screen, and they both ended competing in the singles division, with Blair being once again used as a "enhancement" wrestler. During the spring of 1988, Blair left the WWF amid complains of Vince McMahon and the WWF Booking team promising them win the tag team championships. Blair and Brunzell would later take legal action against the WWF after both left the WWF, in 1988, and 1991, respectively, as Vince McMahon continued to merchandise product of "The Killer Bees" without their permission or financial compensation. He continued competing in the independent circuit during the course of the decade of the 1990s. In the early 1990s, he became one of the top wrestlers in Herb Abrams's version of the Universal Wrestling Federation. During his tenure in the UWF, Blair reunited with Jim Brunzell, but due to the WWF holding the copyright of the "Killer Bees" name, they were known as "Mask Confusion" The team of Blair and Brunzell would become one of the top tag teams of that promotion, wrestling in the UWF's final and only pay-per-view, Blackjack Brawl. Blair and Brunzell would continue to team up together until 1994 when the promotion closed its doors. After the UWF folded, Blair continued wrestling in the independent circuit, mostly in Japan and in his home-state of Florida. Blair briefly returned to wrestling in 2001, teaming with fellow wrestler, The Cyborg. Blair still has links to wrestling today, in 2006, Blair had an "interview feud" with The Iron Sheik, with Sheik accusing Blair of his arrest for abusing of his own children (though Blair later wasn't found guilty) and vice versa. Sheik also praised Blair's former partner and real-life friend, Jim Brunzell, though, in a recent 2012 interview, Brunzell seemed to be offended by the Iron Sheik's comments towards his friend, and the fact Sheik also insulted the "Killer Bees" team. Brunzell showed his support for Blair. Blair and Sheik's encounter face-to-face was at a court apparently. The reunion between them ended when Sheik spat at Blair. In 2012, after finishing his political career, Blair returned to wrestling, as he teamed up with Lanny Poffo, Mike Graham, and Carlos Colon to defeat the team of Ron Bass, Larry Zbyszko, The Masked Superstar, and Gary Royal at a tribute show to Championship Wrestling from Florida. Since then, Blair has continued to make appearances at the independent circuit. Despite competing in a semi-regular basis, Blair said he has no intention to return to the WWE, saying he finds it "less interesting to travel three times a week" Blair's most recent appearance was at Pure Pro Wrestling event where he competed under his "Killer Bee" gimmick, in a losing effort to Steve Rivers. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Sleeper Hold **Dropkick *'Managers' **Lou Albano **Honey Championships and accomplishments *'Cauliflower Alley Club' :*Other honoree (2002) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Steve Keirn (1) and Cyborg (1) **[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) *'NWA Big Time Wrestling' **NWA American Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Al Madril *'NWA Tri-State' **NWA Tri-State Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling League' **NWL Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Paul Orndorff *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him # 357 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'Universal Wrestling Federation' **UWF (Herb Abrams) Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jim Brunzell *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Most Underrated Wrestler (1984) External links * Profile de:Brian Blair Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1957 births Category:1977 debuts Category:2001 retirements Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling alumni Category:Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:Politicians Category:Living people Category:High Voltage Wrestling alumni Category:Lou Thesz Award Winners Category:Male wrestlers Category:American wrestlers